Mrs Breeterfly
by Chookette
Summary: Bree adore l'opera. Tragedy. BrOrson


Kikou !

Voici un petit Drabble assez triste. Basé sur la conversation Orson-Angie de l'episode 8 saison 6.  
J'espère que vous aprecierez !

Bonne lecture

Disclaimer : Bree et Orson appartiennent à Marc Cherry ainsi que cette ... de Judy ^^

**Mrs Breeterfly**

Une atmosphère étrange régnait rien que dans le hall. Un silence se pesant monopolisait toute la maison.

Orson regardait devant lui avec ses yeux vides. Il venait de perdre son âme sœur. Et il le vivait très mal.

Parce que tout était de sa faute.

_C'est la partie où Mme Butterfly se demande si son amour va revenir…_

_Et il revient ?_

_Non…[…]_

De minuscules larmes coulaient de ses yeux couleurs miels. Comment avait-elle pu diable faire une bêtise pareille ?

Mais en même temps il la comprenait. Il avait ressentit un grand désespoir quand elle était avec Karl.

Mais, lui, n'était jamais allé au bout. Elle si. Et c'était injuste.

Judy passa devant Orson pour aller ouvrir au pompier. Les hommes habillés de rouge montèrent au premier étage. Orson aurait tellement voulu réussir a tenir sur ses deux jambes, pour pouvoir monter les escaliers et aller la voir.

_[…]Non. Et parce qu'il ne revient pas. Elle se suicide._

Quand les hommes rouges redescendirent avec le brancard, Orson serra fort la main de Judy, priant chaque secondes pour que le diagnostique ne soit pas : « mort ».

L'ex-dentiste regarda attentivement deux des pompiers parler entre eux. Ils put entendre : « chance » et « sang ».

Puis l'un d'eux s'avança vers lui et Judy et leur dit :

- Mrs Hodge a eu de la chance. Elle a beau avoir perdu beaucoup de sang, son état est stable. Nous allons l'emmener à l'hôpital.

Et sans savoir comment, Orson débita en une seconde :

-Je peux venir avec vous. S'il vous plait s'il vous plait s'il vous plait s'il vous plait !

Judy en fut très surprise. Mais laissa Orson monter dans le grand camion rouge avec elle. Il avait été mariée à elle pendant 9 ans tout de même !

Et une fois que le camion fut arrivé on se dépêcha de soigner la grande entaille située à l'avant-bras de la blessée. Puis on la plaça dans une chambre avec un surveillant : Orson.

Et pendant les trois heures où la rouquine resta inconsciente. Orson la regarda. Tendrement.

Il tenait sa main et ne la lâchait pas. Jusqu'à ce qu'il se rendit compte qu'il s'ennuyait. Il décida alors d'allumer la télé.

_Tu as vu hier soir la comédie musicale avec les marionnettes ? Ca c'est génial._

Bree Hodge se réveilla a cause du chant des marionnettes. Elle sourit intérieurement. Il y avait quelqu'un avec elle. Elle n'était pas seule. Elle regarda celui ou celle qui avait la bonté de rester avec elle. Et quel fut son étonnement quand elle se rendit compte que ce n'était autre qu'Orson qui la veillait.

Avec une petite voix faible elle articula :

Bree : O..Orson ?

Ce dernier tourna vivement la tête vers la rousse avant de dire :

- Tu m'as fais peur.

-Je…je suis désolée…

-Shuut. Reposes-toi.

Les deux Hodge restèrent quelques secondes sans parler jusqu'à ce que Bree demande :

- Qui m'a trouvée ?

-Judy.

Bree grinça des dents quand elle entendit le nom de Judy. Orson continua :

- Nous étions revenu pour récupère mes DVD manquants. Tu ne répondait pas et Judy est allée voir en haut. Et quand elle t'a vue dans la baignoire avec la veine sectionnée et cet opéra…. Mrs Butterfly, elle s'est mise à crier.

Il s'arrêta un moment de parler et fixa Bree dans ses yeux émeraudes :

- J'ai…j'ai cru que je t'avais perdue Bree. J'ai cru revivre ce qui s'est passée avec ma mère. C'était horrible. Comment as-tu pus me faire ça ? Je….

Cette fois Orson s'arrêta complètement de parler en voyant que Bree pleurait.

- Je…Je n'en pouvais plus…..Je….

Bree ne put pas dire un mot de plus. Car des lèvres se pressaient contre les siennes, en un baiser langoureux.

Bree s'abandonna totalement à ce ballet lingual. Elle gémisse contre les lèvres d'Orson, qui semblait tout aussi satisfait de ce baiser.

Un claquement de porte les arrêta. Orson se retourna pour voir Judy partir dans la direction opposée.

Il eu alors un petit rire nerveux.

Puis on entendit des éclats de rire.

Fin


End file.
